Everything Is Embarrassing
"Everything Is Embarrassing" is a song by American recording artist Sky Ferreira for her second extended play (EP)Ghost (2012). It was first premiered online on August 30, 2012, and was later released as a single on April 16, 2013 byCapitol Records in the United Kingdom and Ireland. The song was written by Ferreira, Dev Hynes, and Ariel Rechtshaid, while the latter two produced the track. An accompanying music video for "Everything Is Embarrassing" was directed by Grant Singer with no budget; it was premiered through Pitchfork on October 1, 2012, and sees Ferreira singing in various locations throughout Los Angeles. "Everything is Embarrassing" was widely acclaimed and hailed by music critics as one of the best songs of recent years. In 2015, Pitchfork Media named the song at #14 in The 200 Best Tracks of 2010-2014.[1] Composition "Everything Is Embarrassing" is a dance-pop,[2] synthpop,[3] and funk[4] song described as a "dance-worthy tune".[5] It was written by Ferreira, Dev Hynes, and Ariel Rechtshaid, while the latter two produced the track. Hynes, a friend of Ferreira, had sent her a demo of the song, which was inspired by a failed relationship; Ferreira then modified the original lyrics and structure along with Rechtshaid.[3][6][7][8] Release and promotion With her debut studio album having been frequently delayed throughout the early 2010s,[9] Ferreira released her second extended play Ghost on October 2, 2012 while simultaneously continuing production of her full-length record.[10]"Everything Is Embarrassing" appears as the fifth of five songs on the track listing.[11] The track was premiered throughPitchfork on August 30, 2012,[12] and was later released as a single in the United Kingdom on April 16, 2013.[13] It was later included on the compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 46 compilation album, released on May 7, 2013.[14]Remixes by Twin Shadow and Krystal Klear were released digitally on February 5 and March 25, 2013, respectively,[15][16]while a remix by Unknown Mortal Orchestra was included on Ferreira's third extended play Night Time, My Time B-Sides Part 1, released on November 25, 2013.[17] In her debut television performance, she performed the track on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on January 7, 2013.[18] She has also performed the track at the SXSWfestival.[19] As of July 2013, "Everything Is Embarrassing" has sold 19,000 copies in the United States, according to Nielsen SoundScan.[20] In Belgium, the song peaked at number 20 and 46 the Flanders and Wallonia Ultratip chart respectively.[21] Critical response "Everything Is Embarrassing" was named "Best New Track" by Pitchfork Media the day following its premiere[2] In his review of Ghost, Jon Caramanica of The New York Times called the song "counterintuitive and brilliant" and "one of the year's unlikely pop gems".[22] In an otherwise middling review of Ghost, Embling of Tiny Mix Tapesdescribed the song as "so perfect, so potent that for once, you don't fear overexposure", further stating that it "transcends the present moment, not in a 'post-internet' sense, but in the way that it will soundtrack, for many people, memories of 2012".[4] Several publications and music blogs listed the song among the best of 2012, including Pitchfork Media,[23] The Guardian,[24] the Los Angeles Times,[25] Billboard,[26] Spin,[27]Fact,[28] the Bangkok Post,[29] and New York, the latter of which named it the best song of the year.[30] It was placed at number fifteen in the 2012 Pazz & Jop critics' poll.[31]In 2014, Pitchfork Media named "Everything Is Embarrassing" the fourteenth greatest song of the decade so far, writing: "song is ostensibly a done-with-your-shit kiss-off, and it’s a glorious one", adding "she might be ready to move on, but she's still feeling a million conflicting emotions, and few songs capture that internal strife as honestly and effortlessly as "Everything Is Embarrassing" does."[32] Music video Capitol Records requested that an accompanying music video for "Everything Is Embarrassing" with no budget be filmed following the track's online premiere; it was directed by Grant Singer, who had previously directed the clips for Ferreira's tracks "Sad Dream" and "Lost in My Bedroom", and was filmed in one day in Los Angelesbefore Ferreira was scheduled to depart for New York City shortly after.[33] It was premiered through Pitchfork on October 1, 2012;[34] the black-and-white clip sees Ferreira singing in various locations throughout the city, including a playground, on the Los Angeles Metro and the roof of the Capitol Records Building.[33] Track listing Release history Charts Category:2013 singles